


Red-Letter Day

by HogwartsToAlexandria



Series: Marie's Ironstrange Shorts 2019 [7]
Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: AC/DC - Freeform, AU - No Powers, Anal Fingering, Bathroom Sex, Beefy Stephen, Biting, Come Swallowing, Deepthroating, Ear Gauges, Fluff, Grinding, Groping, Kissing, M/M, Nightclub, Nipple Piercings, Nipple Play, Porn with a twist, Punk Stephen, Punk Tony, Tattoos, Tongue Piercings, Tony digs that, Touch too much, blowjob, handjob, lip piercing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-22 23:19:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19138867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HogwartsToAlexandria/pseuds/HogwartsToAlexandria
Summary: "His jaw was literally hanging by the time he reached the man's eyes, a piercing glass-blue gaze staring right at him.The man smirked and Tony felt weak in the knees. He looked him up and down before raising an eyebrow, looking into Tony's eyes from all the way over there and God if that was the effect he had on Tony from this distance, what kind of puddle would he turn into the second he approached him? Because he was going to, no way would he let that fine looking piece of gorgeous man slip away from him."Stephen Strange Bingo 2019 Fill, I2: “Licking”Tony Stark Bingo 2019 Fill, T1: “Kink: Vibes in public”Ironstrange Bingo 2019 Fill, N3: “Free Space”Bad Things Happen Bingo 2019 Fill, O5: “Manhandling”





	Red-Letter Day

**Author's Note:**

> A fill for Four different bingo cards and my first Ironstrange fic posted since the Ironstrange week I think even though this has been written before that ^^ Hope you'll like it!
> 
> As usual my thanks go to my amazing friend SerenaLunera for beta-ing this for me!!
> 
> There's some lyrics sprinkled here and there (not a song fic I promise) from [Touch too much, by AC/DC](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JGftIcp2SC0)

 

The 90s really knew how to party and all orphan that he was Tony intended to live the life, he could face Aunt Peggy's death stare later.

Tony went in alone, always, he had a few friends he could bring along but that wasn't the point. He wasn't here for the looks of friends and the touches of friendship. No Rhodey and even less Pepper, no Happy and even less May. Tony went in alone but he didn't intend to leave as such. That, was the point.

He looked sleek and he knew it. A black tee-shirt that hugged his chest, shoulders and biceps to the point of sinful and yet just enough that he'd be able to attract just the type of men he wanted. The ones that knew he had strength but not as much as they did. His dark blue jeans, ripped in strategic places showed off every curve of his ass and legs and Tony danced and waited.

He danced to Linkin Park or Metallica, moved on the tiled floor to the sound of his favorite bands, his lip ring catching the neon white lights every now and then.

He knew he had a drink sitting at a table somewhere but the thought was only fleeting, he didn't care for alcohol, had seen too much of what it did to people. No, Tony was here to dance and fish, hook, sinker the bait, the stronger the better.

It generally didn't take very long and fast-forward an hour or so since he'd arrived, a guy came up to Tony, putting a hand on his shoulder in a sign clear as day. They danced together for a bit, Tony smiling all along but it was fake. The man wasn't bad looking or anything, just, not his type? He didn't give off the right vibes, that was it. A dangerous glint in his eye the kind Tony steered clear of. He was pretexting a need to go to the bathroom to _“Ty”_ when he saw him - an elegant looking man, probably a few years older than Tony, sitting in a corner with his long legs crossed and clad in black suit pants. An equally black shirt strained to cover all of him, its sleeves rolled up to his elbows and showing off asian motifs tattoos Tony immediately wanted to trace with his tongue.

He was drooling by the time he'd seen those but his jaw was literally hanging by the time he reached the man's eyes, a piercing glass-blue gaze staring right at him.

The man smirked and Tony felt weak in the knees. He looked him up and down before raising an eyebrow, looking into Tony's eyes from all the way over there and God if that was the effect he had on Tony from this distance, what kind of puddle would he turn into the second he approached him? Because he was going to, no way would he let that fine looking piece of gorgeous man slip away from him.

Time to get his game back on. Tony winked and the man licked his lips. Tony moved slowly closer to him, oblivious to Ty's look of utter dejection as he was undeniably dismissed.

Tony bit his lip and stepped right up to the man's table, pondered whether to sit down or not and then felt it - the heat that was already overtaking his body.

This man was surreally beautiful, those white streaks at his temples the sexiest thing Tony had ever seen and the sizeable pectorals and biceps his shirt barely fit around already had his dick twitching in despair, the black gauges distending his earlobes another delight to add to the list.

The man crossed his arms over his chest, smiling with just a corner of his lips up and Tony was usually so smooth but he couldn't say anything then, the words snatched out of him and leaving him to just stare and make doe-eyes at the other man, eating him up.

“Hello,” the deep voice of the man made Tony shiver instantly, “Did you need anything?”

Tony nearly gasped and then he shook it off - he let go of all hopes of getting any of his moves back. He just smiled, “I think I just found it.”

The man’s eyebrow once again hiked up, the light in his eyes turning amused, “Is that so?”

Tony played with his lip ring, shifted from one foot to the other but went all in anyway, “I'm Tony, mind telling me your name?”

“Does it matter?” the man uncrossed his legs and Tony tried not to look, and failed, and just stood there for a second, mapping the bulge between those legs, his mouth dry and wanting.

“Yeah, yeah it matters because you see,” Tony rubbed the back of his neck, took another step to the side of the man's chair and leaned down to whisper in his ear, “I'd like to know what I'm gonna be screaming in a few,”

The man cleared his throat once or twice before he looked up at Tony, who was still standing right there, face a few inches from his. The intensity of his stare had Tony melting and tensing all at once, sweet anticipation ran joyfully through his veins as he waited.

“Name’s Stephen. Bathroom?” he said and Tony grinned but did not answer, or rather he did by way of turning around and walking towards said bathroom with a purposeful sway to his hips.

A quick check of the stalls found them all empty and Tony once again thanked the rather high-end concept of the club for the bathroom was the cleanest he'd ever found - all black tiles and silvery details. He looked at himself in the slightly red-tinted mirror and wasn't surprised to see his cheeks painted a faint pink. Excitement made his hands tremble but the door opened before it could change into stress.

The man, Stephen, entered without a sound but the click of the door as he locked it behind him. Tony watched him pause there and then come closer through the mirror. He walked like a feline ready to pounce, all stealth and glorious grace. Tony's heart wanted to beat out of its cage and he gasped when Stephen finally stepped right behind him and brushed a hand from the nape of his neck to the barely there curve of his hips.

He secured his grip there and his other hand came to Tony's other hip and then he was yanking Tony up, tearing his palms from where they rested on the edge of the sinks, bringing Tony’s back flush to his chest.

Even as he knew the music in this club was louder than in any other he'd ever set foot in - screeching and drumming and practically making the floor shake with its vibrations - Tony's ears buzzed with an entirely different tune. That of the hitch in his own breath and the soft rustle of his tee against the other man's shirt, the glide of hands exploring his chest and lips mapping his neck.

“Do this often?” Stephen's voice sounded hoarser than earlier and Tony played with his lip ring again, desperate for the man to find his other rings and play with them.

“Enough,” Tony answered, pushing his ass back to grind against the man's crotch and moaned when he found he couldn't - Stephen's hands held him in place with a vice-like grip that had Tony's neck feel like goo.

“Don't. You don't move unless I say so,” Stephen bit his earlobe and Tony whined low in his throat, “You like that, huh? What else do you like?” Stephen's hands tightened even further on his hips and just when Tony tried to squirm closer the man brought his hips flush with Tony's ass in one hard motion.

“Fuck,” Tony looked at him in the mirror, his teeth forever playing with his ring, “You look like sex on legs.”

The smile Stephen gave him had his white teeth flashing in the harsh lights of the bathroom and Tony whimpered, unconsciously presenting his neck. The clue wasn't lost on the other man and Stephen grazed his teeth over the tendons that linked his neck and shoulder, a hint of more and Tony couldn't help but push closer.

One of Stephen’s hands left Tony's hip to slide up and grasp his neck, a cradle more than anything but he used it to get an even better angle. What happened next had Tony's legs almost give out from under him - all at once the man’s other hand detached from Tony's body and circled to his front, cupping his crotch in the most possessive of ways at the same time as he licked all the way from the hollow of Tony's collarbone to his ear. Tony mewled, his skin felt prickly with arousal and his eyes glazed over with a fog so heated he could barely see.

“Like that?” Stephen asked but even Tony could hear the smirk in his voice and then his tongue started dancing all over the skin of Tony's nape, Stephen's hand guiding Tony in the position he wanted him.

Wet hot flesh swirled and lapped and grazed at the base of Tony's skull and gentle teeth nibbled on his earlobe. Tony knew he was talking and yet knew not what he was saying anymore, incoherent all over, hands desperate to grab at something, anything to steady himself. But he couldn't, not with how Stephen's arms passed under his own. Especially not with how the hand at his crotch was slowly but firmly framing the outline of his dick through his jeans.

“Undo your belt, sweetheart,”

Tony definitely moaned then, the gray-blue eyes watching him in the mirror a thing of ravenous beauty that left him breathless. He complied with shaky hands then yelped when Stephen roughly turned him around and backed him up against the counter with his body pressing against his.

He snaked a hand between and didn't lose any time finding Tony's cock, circling it with long and, Tony only noticed it now, slightly trembling fingers.

“Can I?” Tony's hands weren't steady either as he let them hover over the man’s shoulders and he heaved in relief when he nodded.

He brushed his palms over Stephen's shoulders and up his neck, traced the lean column of his throat and the edge of another tattoo that disappeared underneath his collar. He brought fingers to the man's hair and his eyes certainly betrayed him when they kept straying to the pink lips directly in his line of sight for Stephen bowed down slightly and kissed him.

It was surprisingly soft and Tony loved every second of it, his dick leaking in the man’s palm as it twisted around him in time with the brushes of their tongues together.

“You’re such a pretty sight like this,” Stephen said when they drew apart, voice hoarse and damn this man was too sexy to be true.

“Kiss me again,” Tony asked and Stephen indulged him but for a second only, then he stepped away from Tony, letting go of him and forcing Tony's hands off of him as well.

“Pants down, tee-shirt off,” he winked and Tony complied, the authoritative tone working wonders on him like always, the coolness of the bathroom air tickling his newly freed nipple rings. Stephen's gaze took all of him in and stayed right there, staring at the glint of the silver jewels for a second longer before meeting Tony's eyes again.

“Not bad, Tony,” and his name sounded positively sinful as it rolled off Stephen’s tongue and Tony whined a little, this close to making grabby hands at him.

Stephen tsked and started unbuttoning his shirt real slow, temptation incarnate. And Tony whined on.

“I want you,” Tony's breath punched out of him when the lapels of Stephen's shirt fell at his sides, revealing miles of smooth white skin and contrasting lines of red and black ink at one of his shoulders and over a sculpted hip. Tony wanted to lick the whole of him, from his navel to the lines of his defined pecs and down again.

“Come here,” Stephen called but tsked again when Tony went to step right back against him, “On your knees,”

Tony's eyes widened both at the tone of the man's voice and at the speed of his own surrender. He dropped to his knees with a soft thud and looked up, waiting. The view from down there was even more breathtaking and Tony stopped resisting the urge to touch - he let both his hands caress the planes of pecs and abs alike, traced tattooed lines with flying fingertips, all the while looking Stephen right in the eyes. The man's breathing grew labored and with a wink, Tony hooked  his fingers in the waistband of Stephen's slacks and yanked him forward, until his crotch met his face dead center.

Tony nuzzled his face there, letting his eyes flutter closed as he took in the feeling of such a hard length straining against the fabric, his own dick still blissfully erect and free. He didn't dare touch himself right away but started mouthing at the outline of the other man's cock, dutiful in his search of the man's repressed moans.

After a bit Stephen's hands seemed to come back to life and took hold of Tony's head, cradling it from the neck upward, not pushing but angling for thrusts that were useless but still made him gasp on words that wouldn't form.

“May I?” Tony batted his lashes, the sight of him, his face nestled into both Stephen's palm and his lips reddened by kisses and bites, all of it had Stephen's breath stop for a second or two, then he nodded. Tony undid his belt, button, and fly and grinned when the pants dropped to Stephen's ankles. He pushed the briefs down as well and didn't lose anytime putting his mouth to use, keeping a close eye on all the minute movements of Stephen's face even as he was so tempted to stare and commit every line and ridge on his dick to memory. Such a gorgeous piece of manhood.

The taste of him was inebriating on Tony's tongue, bitter salt and tangy lust, heat bloomed at his cheeks and thrust in his mouth.

“Fuck, Tony, just like that,” Stephen's hands convulsed in his hair and Tony couldn't help it, he wanted more - he pressed his palm to the back of Stephen's hands, pushing so he'd get the message and when he did, moaned something so wanton he was glad the music of the club was so loud.

Stephen started thrusting shallowly then more earnestly once he heard the very enthusiastic gurgles Tony let out around his dick, once he saw the very excited stutter of his hips in the air, chasing a pleasure he would only get later.

Tony lost himself in the motions and sounds of them, the wet noises of suction and dripping saliva, the sensation of his throat being fucked open and left to burn on the inhale only to be stuffed again, so full his eyes cried, so good his cheeks flamed up red hot and his hands instinctively hanged on to Stephen's ass, following each thrust without question.

Stephen's hands sometimes caressed, sometimes pulled, yanked, pushed. Stephen's mouth ran with a litany of curses and groans of pleasure. At which point they'd backed up against the wall so Stephen could rest his back on it, Tony didn't know but he used it as leverage too, one of his hands pushing against it while the other fisted in Stephen's shirt. His lip ring rolled with each of their movement and when he looked up again, Tony saw what he'd only felt before, the beauty of Stephen’s snake eyes tongue piercings flashing as he licked his lips repeatedly.

His cock let out another drop of precome at the sight of this man coming so undone and Tony felt it, the beautiful power that came with bringing someone such pleasure that they forgot who and where they were if only for a moment and he doubled his efforts. He made himself gag on the thickness invading his mouth, opened his throat muscles to let it further and further inside and played his tongue on the underside. His jaw and knees hurt and yet Tony could keep doing this for hours without tiring. It was too pretty a sight, too sexy a sensation. He breathed through his nose and kept going until he felt it, the precome on his tongue thickening and the twitching in his hair growing more frantic.

“Tony, I'm, I'm coming, sweetheart,”

And he was and Tony moaned at the flood in his mouth, welcomed it warm and omnipresent. He drank it all with his tearful eyes stuck on Stephen's face, slack with climax, flushed with orgasm. Beautiful.

He stayed there a minute longer, reluctant to let go of such a treasured gift before Stephen, oversensitive certainly, pried his mouth off his dick and bent down to kiss him, licked into Tony's mouth and tasted himself on his lips.

“Your turn, pretty,” Stephen whispered against his lips before putting his pants back on and yanking Tony up on wobbly legs, strong arms not letting go of him and actually making him yelp in surprise when he lifted him and sat him on the counter between the two sinks.

Tony's legs, bound at the ankles by his undone jeans and underwear instinctively spread to welcome Stephen and the man wedged himself there. He snuck an arm around Tony's lower back as he kissed him again, his free hand rummaging in his pocket for a moment.

He didn't stop their kissing but Tony heard the distinct sound of a packet of lube being torn open before Stephen straightened up to separate their groins. And then there were slick probing fingers at his entrance and Tony's breath became heavy.

He wound his legs around Stephen’s hips loosely, delighting in the picture they made and concentrating on relaxing to accept the man’s fingers. He tried sneaking a hand down to stroke his cock but Stephen batted it away and replaced it with his own.

“Eyes on me, honey,” Stephen said when Tony threw his head back under the assault of both the man’s hands on him. Tony smiled a slow smile through the haze of his pleasure, his heart beating faster and faster under the attention and pet names. Stephen's eyes were dark with the will to make Tony see stars and he was sure to get him there in little time, getting his face wrecked had already left him so blissfully undone.

He bent down to flick his tongue around each of the man’s nipple rings, adding pleasure to pleasure when he pulled slightly. The feel of the cool metal on his tongue was delightful, the way it made Tony stutter on his name even better.

“Gonna come for me?” Stephen's voice was a whisper in his ear as the man twisted his hand on the head of Tony's dick and two of his fingers found his prostate and proceeded to plunder the bundle of nerves, “Gonna give it to me? Let go?” Stephen went back to llicking all over Tony's earlobe, nuzzling his jaw and nipping any and every inch of skin be could reach. Unrelenting in his quest for all of Tony's buttons, panting in Tony's ear and keeping on.

He smiled when he felt it, the slow contraction of Tony's thighs around him, the skin at his abs growing taut with pleasure rippling through him and the stutter of his hips. Tony came with a muffled shout that drew out till it turned into a soft, high-pitched whine and they smiled at each other, teeth out.

The music inside the club seemed to be easier to hear then, making its way to their ears and brains somehow now that the fog they swam in was one of afterglow rather than their frantic search for completion. Tony's eyes filled with mist while Stephen smirked and hummed along to AC/DC,

_“Seems like a touch_

_Just a dirty little touch_

_I really need your touch_

_'Cause you're much too much too much”_

Tony shivered now that his breathing was calming down and he brought Stephen’s face to his to kiss his lips, gentle and playful. He drew back a fraction to slide their cheeks together, kissed one of the man's gauges and chuckled, “Not a bad recreation, hubby. Still as sexy as ever.”

“Told you we still had it,” Stephen smiled and helped Tony sort himself out a bit.

Tony slid down the counter and immediately found himself engulfed in the strong embrace of the man he loved. He chuckled a bit, “All this making you a bit emotional?”

“You do, _sweetheart_.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> A lot of Stony to come with the Stony week from the 9-16 but I'll do my best to post some Ironstrange as well during that time! <3
> 
> Also, find me on [Tumblr!](https://hogwartstoalexandria.tumblr.com/)


End file.
